


Bad Heist Help

by The_Twister



Series: A Series of Unfinished Stories [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Beating, F/M, Female Jack, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9194678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: The Fake AH Crew hires someone they did NO background check on beforehand.





	

Something had happened a few weeks ago during the heist with Ryan. Gavin had been left behind like he always was. He had been fine with it from the beginning since Geoff warned him it'd happen. What Geoff didn't warn him about was that the Mayor's goonies would be hot on their trail. He had been grabbed by them and had met with the Mayor then his son.   
  
"You think you can get away with this? This sort of plan never works!" Papers were thrown down in front of Gavin. "Don't you have some sense with you." The guy seemed familiar but Gavin couldn't place it. How could he? "My son is going to have a word with you."   
  
The son had been the worst part.   
  
"You're not with Fake AH Crew are you?" Gavin couldn't speak. They had duct tape over his mouth so he wouldn't scream out for help. He nodded his head though. "So you are?" He nodded again then pain spread through his left cheek. The smack had been unexpected. His whole left side began to throb then he groaned when his hair was grabbed.   
  
The pull brought his head back to a painful angle. "Now..." His vision tried to focus against the bright light to see who his captor was but the light was too bright for his eyes. "I want you to spy on them. Oh yes, you'll be betraying your crew, Gavin. But don't worry... Things won't get that bad." Gavin shivered to the breath on his ear. "Do you remember me, Gavin?"    
  
He recognized the voice after a low whispering of insults. "That's right, I've come back for you Gav. Better watch your back." The words didn't leave his head.   


* * *

The heist had been easy a couple weeks back; so, when they got back to Geoff's place, all they did was relax. Gavin sat on the couch and huffed out. He didn't know what to expect with the next heist and if he did then things would be different.   
  
Ryan came in and slid his mask off. Opening the cola he had and taking a sip of it. "Hey Gav, how are you?" He sat down.   
  
"I'm fine. Just wiped out from the heists and everything." Ryan nodded and Gavin looked at Jack who sat on his other side. "Hey there!" Gavin's smile got big. He always liked talking to Jack. There was just something about her.   
  
"Hey Gav and Ry, whatcha two up to?" She asked. Shifting to get a bottle opener out of her pocket. Popping the tops off of two beers then she handed one to Gavin.   
  
"Nothing much. Just probably gonna spend the rest of the day on the couch." Gavin yelped when Geoff's office door slammed close. Ryan glanced toward it to see Ray heading out in a fury. "Hey! You don't wanna watch a movie or something? We'll probably watch The Hobbit!" Ray waved them off and the front door was also slammed.   
  
"Do you know what's wrong with Ray? He seemed a bit upset." Gavin blinked at Jack's question and he shook his head.   
  
"Maybe his cut was not to his standards?" Gavin tried then shrugged. "Not sure." He looked towards the door in worry. Normally he knew what was wrong but Ray had stayed quiet in the getaway van and when they came in. So it had been impossible for Gavin to get something out of him.   
  
"Let's try and relax before Geoff announces something." Jack suggested which snapped Gavin out of his thoughts. He agreed with the other though and they slipped in the hobbit movie to watch.   
  
"You know usually I'm on board for these type of movies but not lately." Jack murmured to the both of them. Ryan looked at her then back to the screen.   
  
"I think it's because they try to go by the book but you know the flaws. So, it's not all too interesting." Ryan stated. Shifting closer to Gavin and slipping his arm around his shoulders.   
  
Jack hummed to what Ryan said though. Noting how Gavin leaned into Ryan. "Yeah, I guess that's true. Though I do prefer movies to mostly go by the books. It makes for interesting movies to watch. Ones I'd actually go and see in the theaters." Jack said. Running a hand through her hair as she decided to get more comfortable.   
  
"Yeah, I agree with you on that one, Jack. Hell, they'd make more money. It only makes so much sense. But no, they decide to make shitty makes of basically every book you read. Where the Wild Things Are; that book turning into a movie was just horrifying." Ryan shook his head.   
  
"I know it didn't catch my eye when I saw commercials for it." Gavin nudged into the conversation.   
  
Jack laughed and she patted Gavin's arm. "Yeah, that movie didn't really pique my interest. Besides there were better movies out at the time."   
  
"Yeah, I think other children's books shouldn't be made into movies. Don't make the books into nightmares. You're a horrible human being for doing so." Ryan stated with the wave of his hand.   
  
"Says the man who kills anyone who gets in his way." Jack scoffed.   
  
"Hey, that's self defense. I'm not a cold hearted murderer am I?" Ryan interjected to defend his motives. "Though I will admit that some innocent people do get killed in the crossfire. Doesn't mean jack shit though." Ryan told her.   
  
"You still murder people though, Ryan." Gavin couldn't help but chuckle, getting a pinch from Ryan. "Ow! What was that for?!" Gavin jumped over to Jack. He held onto her arm and frowned towards Ryan who smirked.   
  
"Punishment for a kid like you." Ryan teased him.   
  
"Can I sleep on you, Jack?" Gavin glared at Ryan before looking up to Jack with puppy eyes.    
  
Jack shrugged then smiled to Gavin almost too sweetly. "Sure, I don't see why not." Gavin smiled to that and he leaned on her. Focusing on the screen.   
  
"Gavin has a point Ryan." Jack told him and Ryan scoffed. He waved it off and shook his head.   
  
"Yeah, it doesn't matter. Either way you look at it I am a murderer. Murder for fun." Ryan chuckled a bit. "It's what I do." He smiled and looked at Jack. "But only for you." He winked at her.   
  
Jack rolled her eyes when she heard Ryan. "Shut up and just watch the movie." Jack sighed and let her hand drop to Gavin's hair to mess with it.   
  
Gavin stared at the screen and watched the movie with the two. Relaxing against Jack more once she started playing with his hair. "Thanks Jack..." Gavin yawned and he let his eyes close.   
  
Gavin had fallen asleep during the movie. A blanket was spread over him which was likely placed there by Jack. He shifted on the couch before deciding to sit up. He yawned loudly before stretching out his body. "Geoff?" He called out before going to stand. He looked around and noticed the TV was still on.   
  
"Gav?" Geoff came out of the office. Gavin jumped to his voice and he took a deep breath. "You can take the guest bedroom. I don't mind." He waved it off. He turned to go back in the office once the phone rang and Gavin followed behind. He peeked in to see Geoff's sullen expression. Only pondering for a moment what Geoff was worried about before he decided to ignore it.   
  
He was just glad that his life wasn't a horror movie. Geoff had really scared him and he was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep after that but he probably would just pass out. That's what happened.   


* * *

Some time later...

  
"You don't understand!" There was yelling from the hallway. "He's dangerous and if we let him in then people could get hurt!" It was Jack.   
  
"Don't you think I know that?! He wants in! I can't just deny him for no goddamn reason, Jack!" The other was Geoff.    
  
Gavin shifted in the bed and he ran a hand through his bed hair. Who were they talking about? Who could be so dangerous that it'd make Jack so angry? She was usually so level headed.   
  
"Why didn't you talk this over with the crew first?! There could have been some warning before you hired him, Geoff. Maybe if you let Ryan do the routine background check then we wouldn't be in this mess right now!!!" Gavin flinched to Jack's raised voice. He hated hearing it so much. He liked it when she was calm and happy.    
  
Like when she was flying or just listening to some tunes in her house. Those were the times he enjoyed seeing Jack. Not when she was angry. She is scary when she is angry.   
  
"God damn it, Jack! I know all of this shit!!! I fucking know what I did was stupid! If someone gets hurt then I'll take responsibility. Just don't fucking tell Gavin." Geoff growled out.   
  
His name grabbed his attention and he listened harder. Geoff walked away though and all he heard was a groan from Jack. Gavin bit his lip. What could be so horrible that got Jack so angry? Why would Geoff make Jack angry?    
  
"Fuck, this is the biggest fuck up ever. How am I not going to tell Gavin? Shit." Jack sighed.    
  
There that was the thing Gavin had to hear. Geoff had fucked up so badly that Jack didn't approve and when she didn't approve then everyone was in danger. What did Geoff even do? There was one way to find out.   
  
"Hey, what was the yelling all about?" Gavin yawned, startling Jack. He had opened the door to the room he had stayed in.   
  
"Nothing! Geoff wants us in the living room soon, so get there when you can." Gavin nodded to her and he watched Jack walk to the living room.    
  
All the answers he had wanted to ask just silenced by her walking away. "Great... Now I don't get to know anything." Gavin cursed and went back into the room to change.   
  
So many thoughts were traveling through his mind to what they could've possibly been talking about.   
  
He decided to walk to the living room after making a pit stop to the bathroom. Sitting between Ryan and Jack. Looking at Ray who sat across from them. "Hey, how was your night?" Gavin had been worried about him. Unsure of how to ask outright about what happened yesterday.   
  
Ray shrugged to the question. "Just played video games and drank soda. Geoff made me angry so I had to blow off some steam." Ray shifted on the chair he sat on.    
  
"Was your cut small?" Ryan asked and Ray nodded.    
  
Gavin was glad that he wasn't the only one worried about Ray. There was a heavy burden lifted off of Gavin's shoulders once Ryan asked Ray the question.   
  
"I can give you some of mine. I really don't mind. I've saved up enough." Ryan informed him. He reached in his pocket for his wallet.   
  
"I don't think that's what will fix this situation, Ryan." Jack told him. "Geoff just has to divide the money up evenly. And he clearly didn't do it last time."   
  
"Ah, no Ryan it's cool. I think it's an issue we all have to address like Jack said. His reason was stupid too." Ray said but was soon silenced by Geoff.   
  
"Alright alright! Guys just stop talking and let me introduce the new member to the crew!" Gavin didn't turn around when Geoff spoke. He just paid attention to Ray who was mimicking Geoff with his mouth. Rolling his eyes after the other had stopped talking and he choose to take a drink of his soda.    
  
Gavin's soft giggles traveled through the small group until he heard the newcomer's voice. He couldn't be him. It was impossible, wasn't it?   
  
"Hey guys! Hope you make me feel so welcomed." Gavin could feel his breath catch in his throat and every single muscle in his body just tensed.    
  
A concerned Jack next to him said his name but Gavin choose not to look at her. He didn't want it to be true but he had to face it sooner or later, right?   
  
Slowly he turned and relaxed once he saw the other. It wasn't him. It was not him. What had he been thinking? That guy died a couple years ago. This other dude couldn't be him, nope.   
  
"It's nice to meet you! I'm Gavin!" Gavin bounced up. All of the tense muscles just instantly relaxing though he had to admit he'd have to get use to the others voice. He extended his hand to the other with a big doofy smile.   
  
"I'm Michael." Michael smiled and gripped Gavin's hand receiving a bigger smile from Gavin. "Pleased to meet you, Gavin." There were a few beats of silence before Gavin decided to pick up the conversation again.   
  
"Why don't I show you around?" He practically bounced on the spot. Earning a soft smile from Ryan and Michael.   
  
"I don't see why not. I can learn the other crew members' names later." Gavin perked up to that and shook his head.   
  
"You already know Geoff and I. There's Ray, Jack and Ryan." He pointed to each person respectively.   
  
"Heyo!" Jack put her hand up with a soft smile. "I hope you treat us like your home crew and have our backs. Because we're family." She smiled more causing Michael to visibly swallow.   
  
"Yo, if you're looking to be friends with Gav then get in line. I'm his best friend." Ray pointed at himself. Though Gavin may be a fucking prick at times didn't mean Ray hated him. He found him annoying at times but he never really hated him. "Or be prepared to accept to be his new bodyguard in heists." Ray added the last part on before answering his phone. Getting up to leave Geoff's house.   
  
Ryan did a two finger salute to him and Michael nodded to him. "Just stay out of my way." Ryan told him with a slight smirk.   
  
"Uhh... Can do." Michael smiled uneasily before Gavin grabbed his wrist to usher him away from the small group.   


* * *

 

A sigh escaped Jack as she was sitting down with Ray and Ryan. Geoff was in his office like always. "Do you... Do you think Gavin knows who Michael really is? Or if he is actually okay?" Jack tried to ask the two. Ray had come back in after taking the call.   
  
Ryan shrugged his shoulders to her. "Hey, Gavin's a grown man. Well sort of. If he can't handle himself then tough shit. We can't protect him forever." Ryan stated and set down a pair of cards.   
  
"Fold..." Was the simple word from Ray causing Jack to look at him.   
  
"You must be affected in some sort of way Ray... Are you sure Gavin's safe with Michael?" Ray turned towards Jack as he recognized the motherly concern on her features.   
  
"Michael is dangerous. I agree with that. But Ryan's right... Gavin's a grown man, Jack. He can take care of himself..." Ray trailed off with his sentence and he watched Gavin interact with Michael. Getting jealous over the fact they were getting along so well.   
  
There was silence between the group for a while before Jack spotted Ray getting up. Jack smacked Ryan's shoulder and pointed to Ray.   
  
"Hey Jack, what's the name of the Mayor's son?" He got up. Slipping his gun out of his holster on his hip. "If it's Michael then we can shoot him right now."   
  
Ryan jumped up to that and went to grab Ray's wrist. Taking in what Jack warned him about. "It's not him, Ray. The Mayor's son is just that. We don't know his name or even what he looks like." Ryan hissed to him. "Why do you think we're hitting the place soon? We've got to figure out who he is." Ryan hissed in Ray's ear. Ray looked down at Ryan's hand and he shook his wrist free. Looking up to Michael and Gavin who were conversing in the hallway.   
  
"Are you jealous, Ray?" Jack rose an eyebrow before standing herself. It'd make sense. The whole week Ray had been staring at them. Giving them dirty looks or something of that sense.    
  
"Fuck no." Ray grumbled and stepped away from Ryan. Glaring at Jack at the suggestion. "Why would I be jealous? That makes no sense." He growled. He was getting angry that no one was doing anything about the situation.   
  
"Why don't we hit a couple of stores to blow off your steam, Ray?" Ryan slipped his mask on once he had spoken. He didn't want a fight to break out between the two. Sure, Ray could manage his temper but Jack could explode if things got out of hand. "I think hitting up a couple of stores would benefit your mood." Ryan added as he patted the other on the shoulder.   
  
Jack nodded in agreement. "I'll come with you. Drive the getaway helicopter." Jack went to get the keys to her copper.    
  
Ray looked between the two then he shook his head. "I have a better idea." He told them. "Just follow me in Ryan's car." Ray told them both. "Don't question me about where we are going. Just follow." They both nodded to Ray before they started to get things.   
  
"Sure, let's go then." Ryan grabbed his car keys. Motioning for Jack to follow after him to the garage.   
  
"Hey, where are you guys going?" Gavin asked as he drew himself away from Michael who got a little annoyed.   
  
"Not sure where. Just out." Jack waved it off before steering Gavin back to Michael. "Now get back to your boyfriend." Jack teased seeing the red tint Gavin's cheeks. "I'll see you later." Jack winked to him causing Gavin to get even more flustered. Jack laughed before going to go follow Ryan.   
  
"Did you distract him?" Jack nodded to Ryan's question. "Gavin is beginning to like him huh?" Jack sighed and nodded again. "Damn, we should do something about that."   
  
Jack shook her head and looked to the door leading back inside. "I think we have to let it happen naturally." She sighed deeply. "Let's catch up to Ray, alright?" Ryan nodded to that and slipped inside alongside Jack.   
  
Ryan began to drive and sped along the streets. Soon he caught up to Ray and smiled slightly. "He's doing risky turns. Where do you think we're going?" Jack heard Ryan as she checked the GPS.   
  
"To his house. I think he wants us to hang with him. Get his mind off of Gavin." Jack stated before Ryan removed his hands from the wheel to crack them. They swerved to avoid some people and Jack cursed at Ryan. "What the fuck is your problem! Hands on the wheel at all times you lunatic!!!" Jack sighed with a shake of her head.   
  
Ryan stopped his car a little ways behind Ray who got off his moped. "What took you guys so long?" Ray asked. He took his helmet off and held it under his arm.    
  
"I had to distract Gavin. He was going to come with us and I'm sure you didn't want him here, right?" Ray nodded to Jack. "And then Ryan was stupid." Jack came around and punched Ryan in the arm.   
  
Ryan rubbed his arm and glared at her before looking at Ray. "So we're at your house." He stated.   
  
"One of them anyways." Ray mumbled and waved it off. "Come on in and make yourselves at home. No hate making out though. I'd rather not watch that." Ray shook his head and led them into his house.   
  
"This one is nice. When did you buy this one?" Jack inquired and looked around. Ryan walked straight to the couch to flop down onto it with a sigh.   
  
"Uh... Like a few months ago? It was one of the successful heists when we hired Lindsay. Remember?" Jack nodded and she walked to the kitchen. "There is beer in the fridge." Jack looked at him. "I prepared for whenever Geoff's place is unavailable to us." He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck.    
  
Jack smiled to that and went over to the fridge to get some beers out for her and Ryan. "Thanks Ray." She winked at him before walking to the living room.   
  
Ray nodded to her before going to get a soda so he could join them. Noting the time as he got it. Then going over to the two. "How do you two feel about Michael?" Ray asked. He hadn't glanced at the two. So, he hadn't seen Jack lean into Ryan and she was whispering into his ear. Once he looked up that was when they were already separated.   
  
"Eh, he seems like an okay guy. But you can never be too sure. Catch my drift?" Ryan tilted his drink towards Ray and smiled. "Though he is definitely the wrong choice for Gavin. I'm not sure he'd be able to handle Gavin. Michael would be at a loss for why he always crashes cars into bikers and steals fire trucks." Ryan chuckled then he took a swig of his beer.   
  
Jack nodded her head before she shifted on Ray's black couch. "Yeah, I mean do you really think he could break your duo up? You two are X-Ray and Vav for heaven's sake. I don't think he'd come between that. That'd be cruel." Jack stated before she took a swig of her own drink.   
  
"I can see him doing that though." Ryan cut in. Looking at Jack for some backup. "Michael seems like the kind just to cut into others developing relationships." Ray frowned to that but he didn't stop Ryan from speaking. "Doesn't he?" Ryan glanced to Ray. "Look at his posture. His attire. He dresses for successful heists well and to reel any potential mates in." Ryan stated before looking at his drink.   
  
"He does have a point." Jack mumbled. "But I'm sure Gavin won't go for him. He couldn't possibly like a douche like Michael." Ray shrugged and he leaned back into the chair.   
  
"Michael, he honestly seems like a really nice guy. It just bothers me that he is trying to get to Gavin first. Out of all the crew he chooses Gavin and I just wonder why. What's so special about him?" Ray grumbled then sighed. "I just want Gavin safe and if Michael has a motive to hurt him then I have to keep an eye on the fucker." Ray told them both.   
  
Jack nodded to that. "Of course, Ryan and I will help you. We'll be happy to. I don't see why not actually." Jack told him. "Besides he isn't really a person for the crew anyways. He'll demand a huge cut from our heists and also he doesn't really want to stay with the crew." Jack sighed as she put her beer between her legs. "He really does have other motives." Jack confirmed Ray's suspicions.    
  
"Does it involve Gav?" Jack shrugged to him and Ray frowned. "We're keeping an eye on Michael from now on then." He informed them both.   
  
"What if he catches on?" Ryan sat up straighter. "Don't you think he'll notice us?" Ryan asked Ray.   
  
"No, because you're not going to let him notice you." Ray said sternly. "You'll watch him at all times. Follow him to his place. And disguise yourselves. He hasn't gotten to know you two that much so you'll be fine. We'll all take turns watching the scum bag. Got it you two?" They both nodded to Ray.   
  
"I'll make a schedule then." Jack offered her contribution.   
  
"You might as well build a house while you're at it, honey." Ryan snorted.   
  
"Shut the hell up, you asshole." She growled to him. She got up and found some paper. "Can I use this, Ray?" She asked and he nodded. She sat back down by Ryan and went to set up the schedule. "You want time to yourself right Ryan?"    
  
"And time for you, bunny." Ryan told her and he took a swig from his beer.   
  
Jack rolled her eyes and set up their schedules then she looked at Ray. "Do you want to follow Michael home?" Ray nodded and Jack wrote it down. "Anything else, honey?" She asked them both.   
  
"You in my pants, yes." Ryan snorted as Jack hit him. Ray shifted in his seat as the two spoke. "I think that's all. We're the only three doing this. I can take the first shift." Ryan volunteered.   
  
"I don't see why not." Ray said and he went to mess with his pants. "If it's okay with Jack I presume." Ray told them both. Taking a swig of his soda and he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Checking messages to see he had one from Gavin.   
  
-Hey Ray, how are you doing? I'm at home if you want to hang. We can play some video games!-   
  
Ray smiled to the message as Jack and Ryan watched him. "I'll wait for you at your place then Ryan." Jack said to him and Ryan nodded. "Ray, you can leave now. So will we." Ray nodded and got up with his phone to his ear.   
  
"Hey Gav, yeah I'll be over in a bit." He paused by the door. Ryan and Jack looked at Ray then to each other as he left. "Alright, I can pick some up. I'll see you soon." Ray exited the place then popped back in. "Get out of my place you two. Make sure you lock it also." He told them both then left.   
  
Ryan chuckled and he pulled Jack close by her waist. "I guess I should be going, huh?" He kissed her cheek.   
  
Jack hummed to that and went to slip in a copy of the schedule into his pants pocket. "Yes... Do you have Michael's number?" Ryan nodded to her. "Give him a call why don't you? Ask to go for some beer." Jack patted his shoulder. "Got it?" Ryan nodded to that. "Be careful of Michael." Jack mumbled.   
  
"Alright bunny, I got this all under control." Ryan cooed to her. Kissing her on the cheek.    
  
"You better. Or else I'll hurt you more if you get hurt." She poked him in the chest a couple of times.   
  
"Fine fine. I'll really watch myself. I promise." Ryan pulled away from her and left.    
  
Jack sighed and went over to grab more paper. She made another schedule for Ray and pinned it to his fridge then there was a knock at Ray's door. Jack knew she wasn't supposed to be there but she grabbed her own keys and went to the door. Opening it up to Michael. "Oh hey Jack..." Michael was taken aback by seeing her but he smiled. "Is Ray home?" He asked her.   
  
Jack locked the door then pushed Michael backwards so she could close the door. "No, but I can pass on your message to him." Jack told him smiling sweetly.   
  
"Oh, I just wanted his number to be honest. That was the only person who I didn't get a number from." Michael rubbed the back of his neck.   
  
"Let me shoot him a text real quick." Jack kept her smile up. Opening one of her text messages to send to two people: Ryan and Ray.   
  
-Michael is at Ray's apartment and is asking for Ray's number. -   
  
"Thanks... What were you doing here anyways?" Michael tilted his head.   
  
Jack arched a brow then shrugged going to walk past him. "Just hanging out with Ray since he asked. It's nothing bad." She waved it off as she walked down the stairs.   
  
"Yeah? Are you close to Gavin and Ray?" Michael was right on her heels, literally. "I just want to talk about them with someone else, honestly." Jack noted something in Michael's voice but couldn't place it.   
  
"Yeah? What did you need to know about them?" She asked him. She was glad Ray's place wasn't that far from hers. She continued on walking with Michael running to catch up with her.   
  
-I'm on your tail. -Ryan   
  
-Don't give it to him. Just let him ask me. -Ray   
  
Jack glanced at her phone then to Michael. "You should really ask Ray for his number next time you see him. It'd make more sense." Jack explained to him and continued to walk but Michael had stopped.   
  
"That so?" Michael grumbled and sighed deeply. "STOP WALKING YOU BITCH!" Jack jumped to that and she turned to face him.   
  
"Excuse me?" She put a hand to her chest. "Do you really want to yell at me?" Michael drew a gun and pointed it at her. Jack frowned and put her hands up. "You really gonna do this, Michael? And on your first week with the crew?" Michael growled to her.   
  
"Maybe you shouldn't act like such a know it all bitch. Then maybe you wouldn't have a gun to you." Michael walked closer to her.    
  
"Shoot her and you're dead." Michael froze when he heard the gravelly voice. Jack looked behind Michael to see Ryan and she silently thanked him. "Put your gun down. Now!" Ryan said the last word loudly.   
  
Michael jumped then dropped the gun. Looking back to Ryan. "Why are you defending her, huh? She's just an asshole." Ryan cocked his gun and stepped closer to Michael.   
  
"Yeah, but only I'm allowed to call her those things. And I don't mean them." Ryan grabbed Michael's collar. "And you stepped out of line." He pointed the gun to Michael's temple. "Step out of line again then you'll be ended. And you won't have to worry about changing crews anymore. You'll be dead." Ryan threw him away.   
  
Jack stepped out of the way and went over to Ryan. Watching Michael fall to the cement. "Fuck you, asshole." Michael growled out. He sat up and grabbed his gun from where he had dropped it.   
  
"I'd rather not fuck a bastard like you." Ryan wrapped an arm around Jack's waist. "I warned you if you get in my way then you'll be ended, Michael. Don't even try and go after Jack again. I'll make sure that bullet goes through your head next time." Ryan growled.    
  
He led Jack to his motorcycle and he got on it himself.  "Fuck you. I can do what I want." Michael stood.   
  
"Do what you want and I'll put a bullet in you." Ryan revved his engine. "This crew sticks together and if you start to act out of line then I'll tell Geoff I took care of you personally." Ryan told him before speeding off on his motorcycle with Jack holding onto him.   


* * *

Ray knocked on Gavin's door with the beer case in hand. Looking at his phone when he got the text from Jack. Sneering a bit before sending a quick reply back. "Hey X-ray!" Gavin smiled once he opened his door.    
  
"Hey Gav!" Ray smiled to him warmly. "Ready to get drunk?" Ray held up the case of beer.    
  
Gavin nodded his head excitedly. "Um yes! Get in here!" Gavin grabbed his wrist and pulled Ray into his apartment. "What game do you wanna play?" He took the beer from Ray who slid his jacket off.   
  
"Eh, anything would be fine honestly." Gavin nodded and went to his small kitchen. Getting Ray a soda and he went back over to Ray who was on the couch.    
  
"So, if you played the game and I just sat here. You'd be okay with that?" Gavin asked. He opened a beer as he settled back into his lumpy couch.   
  
"Just let me suggest that with your next batch of heist money that you get a new couch." Ray told Gavin and he punched a lump down on the couch.   
  
"Hey hey, don't hurt my couch, Ray. It has feelings too." Gavin waved it off before taking a swig of his beer.   
  
Ray rolled his eyes as he started up the Xbox one. "If you say so, man." He picked out a random game that Gavin had downloaded and he waited. "I know I'd spend way more nights on your couch." Ray glanced over to him and he saw Gavin flush. "You'd want that right?" He teased Gavin.   
  
"O-Of course! I can get a new one with the previous heist money. Haven't spent any of it yet." Gavin admitted. Running a hand through his hair before reaching over to pat Ray's shoulder. "I'll get a new couch for us, Ray." He smiled to him.   
  
Ray laughed softly and he began to play. "Yeah? I'll believe it when I see it." Ray looked at Gavin with a lopsided smile. Gavin pushed him and rolled his eyes as he took a drink.   
  
"Just play you asshole." His accent seeped in and Ray hummed. "I'll get the couch in a couple of days. Just you watch." Gavin told him.   
  
Ray played for the night to the point that Gavin was hanging all over him and it got impossible to play the game. "Dude, you're all over me. I'm trying to play a game!" His voice cracked. He hated when it did that but it did. It was like he going through puberty again.    
  
"But Rayyyy." Gavin whined out his name and he traced his finger along Ray's wrist. "I'm horny for you." Gavin's breath was hot against his stomach. Ray felt a soft kiss and he shifted under Gavin. "Raaaay please." Gavin begged.   
  
Ray sighed and he shifted to pull Gavin close. "Jeez, you really know how to get me to do your bidding, huh?" Gavin giggled. His eyes were foggy from the alcohol and how hot it was in the apartment.   
  
"I guess I have you wrapped around my finger, huh?" Gavin straddled Ray with a sloppy smirk. "But that's good. You have my back in heists..." Gavin put his hands on the sides of Ray's face. "Or if someone has taken me hostage. I can always count on you." Gavin murmured. "No matter what. You're always there for me because you love me and I love you." Gavin muttered. He got closer with each word with a goofy smile.   
  
Ray wrapped his arms around Gavin's waist and accepted the kiss that came next. His hands sliding down to cup Gavin's ass. "You mean that? The love thing?" Gavin nuzzled his cheek then nodded. "You'd never go with someone else?" Gavin shook his head and he kissed Ray on the lips again.   
  
"Not even Michael if that's what you're worried about." Gavin's words may have been slurred but he was clear on what he was saying. "I'd never hurt you like that besides he sounds too much like my former crew partner... It's creepy." Gavin sighed. "Don't remember much from that crew either." Gavin shook his head.    
  
Ray's hands were slowly rubbing Gavin's ass and up his shirt to his back. "I love you too, Gav." Ray kissed under his jaw. He listened closely once Gavin talked about his old crew. It was always rare when he did so that'd make Ray listen to Gavin no matter what. "Yeah? Was he someone that likes you but you didn't like him back?" Gavin nodded. "What did he do?"   
  
Gavin shuddered to the question. He didn't want to think about it but was willing to say more for Ray. "He was just... Very emotionally scarring." Gavin took a deep breath. "He made me feel bad about every single little thing that I did wrong." Gavin sighed. "He hit too. And hard. But I... I'm glad I'm with you now. You make me feel safe no matter what happens." Gavin told him.   
  
Ray smiled to him and he rubbed his hands up Gavin's back slowly. "I know it's hard to talk about, Gav." Ray mumbled and he leaned up to kiss him. "I'm happy that you can talk about it. I hate that you hold it in." Ray kissed the side of his mouth. "You'll be safe with me. No matter what."Ray assured him. "You can always rely on me." He kissed Gavin on the lips and smiled brightly to Gavin. "Because I love you."   
  
Gavin giggled and he bit his lip. "Ray... I'm not really in the mood anymore." Ray looked at him. "Can... Can I just sit in your lap while you play?" Ray smiled and nodded to him. "Thanks." Gavin muttered. He nuzzled into the crook of Ray's neck and sighed. "I have to thank you for everything." He told him.   
  
Ray hummed to that and he grabbed the controller for the Xbox one. "For everything? Gav, that's not necessary. As long as we love each other then that's fine with me." Ray kissed his cheek before starting up the game.   
  
"I know but... You do so much for me, Ray." Gavin told him. "Everything that you do is important." Gavin told him. Gavin shifted in his lap and he smiled brightly. "You're important to me." Gavin added and he let his hands trail down Ray's arm.    
  
"You're important to me also." Ray told him and kissed his cheek. "Now relax and close your eyes." He told him. Gavin made a soft sound but did as he was told. He relaxed into Ray and closed his eyes. He ended up falling asleep like that close to Ray with a smile.   
  
Ray smiled more and he kissed his cheek. He continued on playing the game with a smile on his face.   
  
For a few hours is how long Ray played. Then he played a movie on Netflix which he ended up falling asleep to with Gavin close to him.   
  
It was a very loud ringtone that woke Ray up. Gavin had moved around so much in the night that his face was basically now in Ray's lap and his body laid on the couch. Ray rubbed the sleep out of his face before leaning over to get the phone that was way too loud.   
  
He saw it had Michael's name and it was Gavin's phone.   
  
-Hey asshole, you going to come to the crew meeting today or not? Your little boyfriend ain't here either.-   
  
Ray frowned to the tone of the message. Why did Gavin tell Michael about them? He rubbed his face again then felt his phone go off in his pocket. He set Gavin's phone back down and pulled his own phone out.   
  
-You not coming today sweetie? -Jack   
  
Ray sighed and yawned. "Sorry no." Ray sent back and leaned back into the couch.   
  
"Ray?" Gavin's voice was grumbled. He went to sit up and Ray looked down at him. "What time is it?" He asked.   
  
"Time to go but I told Jack we aren't going." His phone went off again.   
  
-Alright, I'll go over to Gavin's place later to give you guys all the details. Hope you two are decent. Now get some more rest.-   
  
"What did she say?" Gavin sat on his knees. Stretching his body out to have his shirt lift up slightly to reveal his tummy.   
  
"She's coming over later. And also that we should be decent." Ray sighed to that and he looked at him. "So we can't have sex before she comes over because she'll tease us about it." Ray shifted on the couch with a yawn.    
  
"Do you want to head to my bed? It's more comfortable." Gavin stated and he stood. Fixing his clothes. He grabbed the empty beer bottles and went to throw them away.    
  
"I'm surprised you don't have a hangover man. You usually get them." Ray stated.   
  
"I think it's because I smelled you right when I woke up this morning. That's why I feel fine." Gavin winked to him with a soft giggle.   
  
Ray rolled his eyes and stood up. "I just think you're being weird. No one's scent could make you sober up, Gav." Ray ran a hand through his hair as Gavin walked up to him.   
  
"Mmm but I think your scent does. Could be used as an ailment for others." Gavin smiled. He grabbed Ray's hand and led him to the bedroom.  "Why don't we have some fun, lovely?" Gavin cooed.   
  
Ray flushed but nodded to him. "Sure." He stated.   


* * *

"Since Gavin and Ray aren't here. I'll have Jack go over there later to give them a briefing on the next heist." Geoff spoke while Michael sat down.   
  
"I can go with her if you'd like." Ryan stood up in his seat when he heard Michael. Shooting a glance towards Geoff then back to Michael who wasn't paying attention.   
  
"No, no it's not necessary Michael but thank you anyways. Jack can handle herself and so can Ray if anyone goes by Gavin's place."   
  
All Michael could do was nod and lean back in the chair he had chosen. "So would you like to begin then?" Jack prompted Geoff to start.   
  
"Oh, yeah so listen up you assholes!" Geoff began to explain the heist of getting information about the mayor's house and his son.   
  
"Jack, I want you up in the air at least every night to keep an eye on that house. Get as much info about its exterior as you can." Geoff told her. "Ryan I want you to keep an eye on the people that go in and out of that mansion." Ryan nodded to that and went to stand again after sitting.   
  
"What about me?" Michael leaned forward and Geoff shook his head.   
  
"We don't need you for this part. I'll get Gavin and Ray on the hunting down the mayor's son. You can do what you want Michael. Just no more threatening my crew." Geoff told him.   
  
"Would you like me to tell Gavin and Ray now, Geoff?" Jack was gathering papers. Geoff nodded to her and he turned to Michael.   
  
"You stay here with me Michael. I'd rather have you in my sight. I'd rather not have you be out of it." Geoff told him. "Got it?" Geoff asked and Michael just nodded. 

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in 2015. I am disappointed I couldn't finish it but I don't know the premise of it anymore honestly.


End file.
